harry_potter_mischieffandomcom-20200215-history
James Potter
James Potter (March 27,1960- October 31,1983) is a Pure-blood Wizard born to Thomas and Jennifer Potter (née Shafiq). James is a renowned mischief maker and co-creater of the maruaders. From 1971-1978 he attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where he was sorted into Gryffindor. He was also a member of the Order of the Phoenix. James later on goes into hiding with his wife and son. Biography Early Life James was born on March 27, 1960. Growing up as a small child James would often spend time with the five McKinnon children Mason, Mitchell, Matthew, Marlene and Max McKinnon, Preston Fawley, along with his cousins Cassia, Alan and Mackenzie. Hogwarts Years During James' time at Hogwarts he became particularly close to his three dorm and classmates, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. The four boys became inseparable and formed a mischievous group called the Marauders. Year 1 (1971-1972) Sirius Black : " Where are you heading,if you've got the choice?" James: " Gryffindor,where dwell the brave at heart! Like my dad... Got a problem with that? " Severus Snape: " No, If you'd rather be brawny than brainy." -James first meeting with Sirius and Snape During First year James and Sirius met on the Hogwarts Express heading to Hogwarts for the first time. James also mets his mortal enemy Severus Snape on the train as well. During the sorting ceremony, James is sorted into Gryffindor House. He then goes to his dorm to meet his roommates: Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and Simon Minsky. Leaving Simon out of the group the four roommates bond and the quad soon spends every moment together. Year 2 (1972-1973) Around October of second year James, Sirius, and Peter discover Remus' lycanthropy. Valuing their friendship the boys remain close despite the dangers. Year 3 (1973-1974) James tries out for the house quidditch team as chaser. James makes the team the very same year. Year 4 (1974-1975) Sirius, James, and Peter, decided that they wanted to be more than just supportive to Remus, they wanted to lessen the pain of his furry little problem. Perfecting the animagus spell, Remus no longer had to run through the woods alone. James could transform into a large, majestic stag; mirroring his over-the-top personality. The boys then start calling themselves the "Marauders", and adopt nicknames that reflect on their animal counterparts. Later in the year, the Marauders create the Marauders Map. The Marauders Map is a document that can reveal every class, hallway, secret passage, and person on Hogwarts school grounds. The map can also identify people in each room and is not fooled by animagus, Polyjuice potion, or invisibility cloaks. Year 5 (1975-1976) James becomes the Quidditch team captain. Year 6 (1976-1977) Year 7 (1977-1978) Sirius:"James ,Evans is not around you don't have to actually do your patrol around the school." James: " I know Padfoot, but Lily likes this side of me. The more responsible ruler following Head Boy." During his seventh Year he was voted "Class Clown" by his peers as his superaltive. After Hogwarts James marries Lilly Evans and they eventually have one son Harry Potter. His life is cut short when he is 23 years old due to Voldemort being after his son. He is killed in a dual between himself and Lord Voldemort, while trying to protect his family. Physical Appearance James is tall with an athletic built man with hazel eyes and untidy black hair that stuck up in all angles particularly the back. James had a habit of ruffling his hair at school making it even more untidy so that it would give the appearance the he just came from quidditch practice. James was often well groomed and cared for in school. As of his fifth year,he started wearing glasses even though he never needed them prior to his first year. Personality and Traits James is considered more mischievous than diligent but still classified as a clever student. James was obnoxious in his youth, with a love for showing off his talents. James was aware of his talents in quidditch and school and was not afraid to flaunt it. He carries this exceptional self-confidence that some times bordered arrogance. James often loved to hex innocent students for no reasons other than he could, his favorite target was Severus Snape a Slytherin in the same year and his competition for Lily's affection along with Joseph Tills who was Lily's crush at one point. James is like a giant kid. He loves to play around and be impulsive at times, especially with the other Marauders, causing much mischief. As he got older he matured and no longer bullied Snape, or hexed kids. His cocky attitude cooled off a bit too. He is a big jokester, him and his friends teasing each other for fun, and cracking jokes at every opportunity. Animagus Traits James has incredible eyesight, which is an ironic alternative sense he needed glasses. After his transformation he no longer needed spectacles since his vision now matches that of a stag which is much greater than the average human. He occasionally wears glasses with clear lenses, so that his peers do not become suspicious. He also has very good sense of smell since deer rely on odors for everything from sensing a potential danger to attracting a mate. He would often linger for a bit in places like the library where Lily Evans spends a lot of times, with the mindset of leaving his scent to attract her. He will stomp his foot when he feels a threat is nearby, something a deer does to lure intruders into exposing themselves. Relationships Family Cassia Shafiq is the cousin to James Potter via his mother Jennifer Shafiq and Cassia's dad --- Shafiq. Cassia and James are very close and often act as brother and sister desipte the fact that Cassia already has an older brother Allan. James still likes to take on the big brother role over Cassia and his other cousin Mackenzie Potter. Mackenzie Potter is the cousin to James via his father Thomas Potter and Mackenzie's dad --- Potter. Mackenzie and James are extremely close and often act as brother and sisters along with James' other cousin Cassia. James and Cassia are often mean to Allan Cassia's brother and James' cousin, while Mackenzie is nothing but nice to him causing Allan to form a crush on Kenzie and despise Cassia. Allan Shafiq is the cousin to James Potter and the older brother to Cassia Shafiq. Allan often admires James and the other Marauders, he sometimes tries to join the boys as the play at James' house. Allan begins to resent James' best friend Sirius Black when he comes to live with James. Allan feels that Sirius is trying to be the brother that James always wanted and does not understand why James would seek a brother else where when he has Allan. Allan also despises Kenzie Potter and fears that Cassia and James value her more than himself. After Cassia and James tag team to prank him and Kenzie defends him. Allan begins to form a crush on Kenzie. The Marauders The Marauders is a group of four boys: Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. In the boys' second year Remus' lycanthrope was discovered by the other three and the group was formed. Together they made the Marauder's Map, spelled with multiple complex charms. The map allowed them to see where and what everyone in the Hogwarts castle was doing. The map had a simple password and closing spell only the four of them knew. Every time the boys found anew secret passage, it was added to the map. In their fourth year, the boys became animagi to join Remus on his transformations. Animagus forms are said to portray ones character. Sirius became a large black dog, James changed into a fierce majestic stag, and Peter a fat garden rat. The maps opening introduced them as their animal forms: "Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs, are proud to present The Marauder's Map". Sirius Black (Padfoot) Sirius Black : " Where are you heading,if you've got the choice?" James: " Gryffindor,where dwell the brave at heart! Like my dad... Got a problem with that? " Severus Snape: " No, If you'd rather be brawny than brainy." -James first meeting with Sirius and Snape Sirius and James Potter met on the train ride to Hogwarts at the beginning of their first year. James voicing his opinion on which house was the best was quickly shot down by Severus Snape, whom, along with Lily Evans, they shared the compartment. The boys bonded when Sirius took James' side on the matter. Once they arrived at the school, both boys were sorted into Gryffindor House and were ecstatic to discover they were dorm-mates as well. Towards the end of the boys fifth year, Sirius pulled a cruel prank on Snape which revealed Remus as a werewolf to him. James quickly realizing Sirius' stupid mistake ran into the Shrieking Shack to save Snape. James then carried his injured body to the hospital wing. Although Dumbledore made Snape promise not to tell anyone, James was still furious with Sirius. For weeks James gave Sirius dirty looks and wouldn't accept his many apologies. Sirius was forced to sit at the end of the table by himself; later joined by Marlene. Even when Remus and Peter got over it James would not give in until he was satisfied with Sirius' suffering, even keeping the other two Marauders away from him as well. Eventually one late night, Sirius sulked into the shared dorm where James and Remus sat on the floor drinking fire whiskey. James paused for a moment, but then extended the bottle out to Sirius to take a swig. Sirius hesitated at first but then obliged to drinking with them. The boys got drunk together that night, and the next morning at breakfast their relationship had been mended. Sirius returned to his seat next to James, and the four boys laughed together as if nothing had changed. The girls all rolled their eyes mumbling "silly boys", for none of them knew what the whole divide was about, only thinking it must've been ridiculous since the reconciliation process was so quick. At the beginning of the summer after fifth year, Sirius' fight against his parents got even worse. A couple weeks into summer Sirius had had enough. He packed his things and ran away from home. The only place he could think to go at the time, was the Potter house. On his way there he remembered that the Potters were on vacation. Sirius crashed at his cousin Andromeda's that night, and sent James an owl the next day: After a week and a half of house jumping, James' family came home and welcomingly invited Sirius to stay with them. The Potter's house became Sirius' permanent home for the next couple of years. James and Sirius acted as brothers, even telling people they met over summer that Sirius was adopted. Sirius even began calling Jennifer and Tom, "Mama" and "Papa Potter". James and Sirius instantly connected as soon as they met. People hardly ever see them separated. The two share everything from secrets, to clothes, to James' parents and room at home. The two are brothers 'til the end and are always each other's first choice. They back each other on everything, even if they are wrong (the Snape prank the only exception). Remus Lupin (Moony) Remus and James became friends at school. Throughout the school year In the boys second year, Sirius, James, and Peter Pettigrew, uncovered Remus' lycanthrope secret. For Remus' sake the four boys formed a group, called the Marauders, and began to study the process of becoming an Animagus. In hopes of being able to join Remus during his painful, full moon transformations. In their fifth year, the three boys successfully conjured the Animagus spell; Sirius changing into a large black dog, James becoming a majestic stag, and Peter transforming into a fat garden rat. Peter Pettigrew (Wormtail) Peter and James met their first year at Hogwarts. Romantic Lily Evans After their first train ride together James instantly took a liking to Lily. Even though he and his best friend, Sirius Black, religiously bullied her best friend James always had a crush on Evans. Having called her by her surname; she called him Potter in return. During their fifth year, James began to repeatedly asked Lily out, but she always refused him due to her thinking of him as an arrogant toe-rag. Lily did not hate James, albeit she thought of him as extremely big-headed. Lily actually admired many of James' characteristics, especially the way he stood up for his friends and others who were bothered by Snape's Death Eater friends. Lacey Talloon In James' attempt to try and get over Lily he began dating Lacey, in his sixth year. Friend Marlene McKinnon Marlene and James have known each other since childhood. They are also next door neighbors. Marlene later on goes to date Sirius Black James' best friend. Marlene and the McKinnons often go on joint vacations with James and his family. James likes to pull pranks on Marlene with her brothers during these trips. Marlene's mother Melissa and James' mother Jennifer were also childhood friends from Hogwarts, they hoped for their children to enter into a romantic relationship. Johanna Shacklebolt Johanna Shacklebolt met the Marauders during their third year at Study Hall . Jo told the Marauders a joke about the caretaker being so old they would not be able to keep up with the Marauders. Jo and the boys hit off instantly and where reprimanded for laughing during study hall and spent the night in detention. Jo and the boys became close friends and she even formed a crush on James during fourth year,which she later out grew after realizing his obsession for housemate Lily Evans. Girls often refer to her as the girl Marauder. Vivienne Price Alice Fortescue Alice is the best friend to James' girlfriend, Lily Evans. James would often try to get in the good graces of her, in hopes that she would say good things about him to Lily. The more time he spent with her, he began to genuinely care for her as she was a good person who values trust and friendship. Magical Abilities and Skills *Created the Marauders Map *Mastered Animagus spell in 4th year * Enchanted and spelled a Camera to allow time travel - any picture the Camera shoots out allows the viewer to fall in and relive the moment of the picture. Gallary James life.png Tumblr me80y1h6zY1rtxbz3o1 500.jpg James P-.jpg James 3.jpg James.jpg 500full-1.jpg 3759e4bb0bf0448857ce680daf55d0bc.jpg 13669489_ori.jpg 1286754626_709257.jpg Aaron Johnson 5.jpg aaron_johnson_1221261343.jpg aaron_johnson_1311516884.jpg Aaron_Johnson_and_Christopher_Mintz_Plasse_at_the_IFC_Crossroads_House.jpg Aaron-Johnson-hairstyle-pictures- samtaylor-haircut (3).jpg Aaron-Johnson-hairstyle-pictures- samtaylor-haircut (4).jpg Aaron-Johnson-Pictures-HD-3_large.jpg Aaron+Johnson+Chloe+Grace+Moretz+Kick+Ass+fYAWdaHmPexl.jpg article-1129304-0321DB43000005DC-141_634x599.jpg aaronjohnson07.jpg chloeaaronkickass.jpg enhanced-buzz-20697-1376660203-7.jpg large1.jpg MV5BMzcwMTM4MzQxOF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMzQxMzUzMw@@._V1_SX640_SY720_.jpg r.jpeg tumblr_ljuw73dJOI1qbvoj8o1_500.jpg tumblr_m99u3uZIW21qmvfx1o1_500.jpg tumblr_mgm6easmuA1ri87m0o1_500.jpg vbhgfhfds_20_26_.jpg x400.jpg Tumblr na1zwskSMN1s2crcto1 500.jpg tumblr_mvglugWmLJ1r721aho2_250.gif|James speaking to Lily before his match. James.gif|James speaking to Remus about his monthly problem. James2.jpg James and Sophie 3.jpg James and Sophie 2.jpg James and Sophie.jpg Sophie and Prongs.png Sophie and jAMES.png Soph and Prongs.jpg d677c03f9ca37bc2c5974901dd761b1e.jpg tumblr_lgzrm0U2cS1qzhfzpo1_500.jpg 5e1408eeb5e55599732a53426ff1564c.jpg aaron-taylor-johnson-models-suits-for-gq.jpg tumblr_n753gk1SPL1tccdafo2_500.gif tumblr_n805qxy4mo1tf6frlo2_500.jpg tumblr_m53uawPr0M1rxckzmo1_500.gif Tumblr n760dpV0iz1tccdafo2 500.gif ec04b841467a42e1dc1c4a0088d17e89.jpg|Writing A love letter to Lily in class tumblr_mb4lc0ZTUd1rr6ht5.gif|James and Remus James 123.png tumblr_mhzqvrOL5A1r8s9rlo1_500.png tumblr_neuzcguZVa1r7cqs5o1_250.jpg 440d295b26feb1e320dbccd9c9198a43.jpg 98935520b1c65d4f5aa0ba0f6bedc3f4.jpg James P.png Aaron-Taylor-Johnson-The-Theif-Lord.png Aaron-Taylor-Johnson-Tom-Thomas.png tumblr_m8o8m6ykvd1r1yj84.gif Aaron_Taylor-Johnson03.jpg 6223d71368dc8192e787c65f3d729d9f.jpg 64054ade9eeb1c058d1906eb6a41d3f6.jpg aarintaylotjohnsonmenshealthdsweetbox.jpg aaron-taylor-johnson-menshealth3.jpg tumblr_mopszr06Nv1r721aho3_500.gif 8b3388188e1d211e3e6109ff6fdac54b.jpg e46f0385ad3be783b9849b8c56d2bea2.jpg johnsonaaron_410x410_634275954033081250.jpg largeJamesP.gif nb.jpg tumblr_n35kfrM4XB1skovkro2_250.gif|"I had hoped I wouldn't be seeing you here anytime soon..."-talking to Sirius after the incident with Snape tumblr_n35kfrM4XB1skovkro4_250.gif|"....Yet here you are" tumblr_n2xp60ti1F1skovkro1_250.gif|"Y'know Pad,I think we should get moony drunk more often."-talking to Sirius at a party as they watch a drunk Remus. 0864542ec9e2a90240b3329981d8521a--aaron-taylor-johnson-beautiful-boys.jpg a8ec1ed229dd6c267ccfc1369e87e8b1.jpg aaron-taylor-johnson-26apr16.JPG tumblr_mt2x8sJXzS1s758oeo1_500.png|waiting outside the Headmaster office as he gets Detention tumblr_nawqgmbg0n1r3xthuo1_500.jpg tumblr_static_9qffjrm53g8w4g4c4wkg40wow.png tumblr_static_tumblr_static__640.jpg|thinking about Lily 500@300@8b633d84dd37443a8b1704b3541a9685-N2RiN2M5YmU1MA.gif|Finding out about Sirius and Marlene's summer fling eb2cba01558ff3687079d0b2353dcfe7--aaron-johnson-taylor-tyler-johnson.jpg Tumblr osni0lpYyF1sxn2d1o1 250.gif tumblr_nogkiwvhlZ1sd9nwbo2_500.gif giphy-facebook_s.jpg man-magazine-700x5651.jpg tumblr_n2cczgd94P1shtqapo1_500.gif tumblr_n6f7ivaHk11qg1ngpo10_250.gif tumblr_lzngo2YqXi1qf1lcso1_500.png|Hestia and James tumblr_osjgczsoBB1si1ih1o1_400.jpg|James and Preston File:Tumblr_mhzqvrOL5A1r8s9rlo1_500.png 87c1ea1fd0c28993dce6da3502a27cfc.jpg Potter Potter Potter James Category:Potter Family Category:Pure-Blood James James Gryffindor James Category:Evans Family